Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/To Hell And Back/Chapter One
A Lucian Alliance mothership in orbit around the moon. Typhuss looks at Lex behind the force field and greets him as well but not warmly. Hello Lex, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex snickers and looks at him. Typhuss, Typhuss lighten up a bit you maybe behind a force field but you're a guest on board this mothership Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss mentions his friends. You know my friends will rescue me from this ship, what the hell do you want Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He looks at him. Yeah they can look for us but they won't find us we're using a scattering field that can block their sensors so the only way for someone to find us is to get closer to the moon Lex says as he looks at him and then he leaves. Typhuss sits on the cot thinking how to escape. On Earth Kira, Nikita and Michael are searching for Typhuss everywhere they can think that he could be but no sign of him Kira gets worried. We've searched everywhere he could be I'm getting worried about him he could be dead for all we know Kira says as she looks at both Michael and Nikita. Michael calms her down. Kira we'll find him Michael says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Thanks Michael Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your welcome Kira anything for family Michael says as he looks at her. Then Elizabeth Weir and Melinda May walk over to them. Were friends of Typhuss and we want to help you find him Elizabeth says as she looks at Kira, Nikita and Michael. On board the mothership Typhuss sits on the cot when two guards show up with zats trained on him. Our Commander wants to speak to you and refusal is met by death one of the guards say as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. All right, fine says Typhuss as he looks at the guards. The guards escort Typhuss to Commander Kiva's quarters, when the com activates. Have Admiral Kira brought to the science lab Lex says over the com. The guards grab Typhuss and take him through another corridor and into the lab as they sat him down and strapped him to a chair as he struggles to get out he looks at Lex. What the hell are you doing Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. Information Federation defense codes and fleet deployments Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You think I'm going to tell you that, go to hell Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him evilly. I knew you would say that so that's why I have this Lex says as he shows Typhuss the memory recall device. He looks at him. The Lucian Alliance will never win, they use guns and Starfleet uses phasers, you think by having that information that you and the Lucian Alliance will win no way in hell, the Federation fleet will stop them says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. With the Wraith bugging them a lot it would be hard to mess with the Alliance Lex says as he looks at him. Meanwhile on Earth Nikita and Michael are searching for Typhuss in the alleys and come across Jack. Oh crap no I've been in an armbar nearly had my fingers removed for information I got nothing to do with whatever happened Jack says as he looks at them. Michael looks at him. Don't worry I'm not going to chop your fingers off nor attempt to break your arm I just want information on where my friend is Michael says as he looks at him. Jack looks at him. I really don't know I swear Jack says as he looks at Michael. They look at him. Meanwhile in orbit around Earth the USS Enterprise is heading towards the moon. On the bridge Admiral Martin is standing on the bridge as Commander Sito turns to him. Admiral why are we heading to the moon and not to other sectors where Starfleet thinks the Admiral was taken? Commander Sito asked as she looks at him. Admiral Martin smiles at her. Because Sito the Admiral isn't anywhere around the sector I have a hunch that someone has taken him hostage, and their hiding a ship behind this moon because Luna colony has been picking up several sensor echos on the limb of the moon Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and goes back to work. On the bridge of the mothership Lex looks at the sensor scans from one of the officers. Damn it it's that flagship the Enterprise not now I've not had my time with the Admiral if they get within five kilometers destroy them Lex says as he looks at them. The officer nods and keeps an eye on the Enterprise. On Earth Michael, Kira, Elizabeth, Melinda and Nikita keep searching for him while Admiral Martin is searching around the vicinity of Earth, and they find a base that is well guarded they burst into the base and didn't find anything but video footage on Typhuss's apartment over the last few years. On board the mothership Lex walks into the brig area and looks at Typhuss. I have some wonderful news your friend Admiral Martin is heading towards your rescue Lex says as he looks at Typhuss through the force field. Typhuss looks at him. I knew someone would come to my rescue, its over Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He looks at him. Yeah sorry but in order to keep our position a secert I'll have to destroy the Enterprise Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You think this bucket of bolts can go up against the Enterprise and win, I don't think so says Typhuss as he looks at Lex.